


Ice Skating Hurts

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: kingsman stories [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Again with the oh-so-creative titles, Day Three of the Christmas Series, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Skating, It's not easy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: It shouldn’t have been this hard, surely. Looking around, there were plenty of people who were standing upright, gliding across the ice like fucking...angels. Like actual snow angels who glide like a motherfucker.*In which Eggsy shows off his gracefulness and Reader...just doesn't.





	Ice Skating Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of the Christmas Series 2017 - Ice Skating
> 
> This is pretty short but I hope you all like still! :D

 ‘ _Let’s go skating_!’ He said.  
  
‘ _It’ll be so much fun_!’ He said.  
  


   You growled only to freeze when you felt your legs slip a little, opening wider than you’d expected. You gripped the ice-cold bars lining the top of the edge, the coldness causing your hands to ache but you didn’t care. Right now, you didn’t care about anything other than staying up and  _not falling on your arse_.  
  
   It shouldn’t have been this hard, surely. Looking around, there were plenty of people who were standing upright, gliding across the ice like fucking... _angels_. Like actual snow angels who  _glide like a motherfucker_.  
  
 So it shouldn’t have been this hard.  
  
 And yet…  
  
   Your left foot slipped a little too much forward, and before you knew it, you were flying through the air, arms spread out to try and catch something. They failed you, and soon you were sprawled on the ice.  
  
   You huffed and contemplated whether getting up was even worth it. You’d only end up falling again, and there’s only so many times you can freeze and cut yourself before it starts getting very old.  
  
   “C’mon! Ya ain’t givin’ up that easy, are ya?” Eggsy’s voice came forcing its way through your annoyed thoughts, and you bent your head back to glare at him. He was standing at your head, leaning against the railings so casually, like he wasn’t looking down at his fallen partner with such a smug smirk or that the blades of his ice skating shoes weren’t inches from your face. You huffed and rolled your eyes.  
  
   “Shut up.” You growled and sat up slowly, just in case you slipped again. Once you felt confident you wouldn’t, you reached up to the railings, intent on using it as a guide. Instead, however, before you could use it, Eggsy had grasped your hands and pulled you up, making sure to hold your waist tightly so you wouldn't fall again.  
  
   Your cheeks heated despite the chilling air as they were squashed up against his chest - his ice-cold-coated, firm ( _so firm_ ) chest. You resisted the urge to snuggle in and instead used his shoulders to balance yourself.  
  
   Once straightened, you glanced up to see his massive beaming expression, of which you couldn’t help but give a small one back. Though, of course, you made sure to roll your eyes at his childishness.  
  
   “Come on, I’ll teach ya what to do.” He promised, grabbing your hands from his shoulders to gently clench them. “Let me guide ya.”  
  
   And so you let him. You clasped his hands as tightly as possible and followed him - only to promptly fall right on your arse once again. But hey, at least he came down with you this time.  
  
   Eggsy laughed as you fell and despite the situation, you followed suit. You were glad to have him as your boyfriend; he was too much of a sweetheart to ever let you fail on your own, and it just made you so happy to know he was  _your_  sweetheart - and you were  _his_.


End file.
